Tis Worth Such A Burden
by auroraraye
Summary: For all you Legolas fans, this is the side of him you never get to see though it is blantatly obvious, people, sheesh!
1. Power Struggle

DISCLAIMER: With the exception of Nadena, I own none of the characters you are about to read. I am aware that there are no vampires in any of Tolkien's books, but I wanted to spice things up. Trust me, it doesn't suck as much as it sounds. The description given of Mirkwood doesn't come from Tolkien's vision, either. I made it up. The song "My December" belongs to Linkin Park. (Largely overused, I know, but still one of my favorites.) Also, any elvish you read isn't the real language. I haven't learned it yet. The dwarven city given later on is also not from Tolkien.  
  
The creature had a distinctive, surprisingly pleasant scent that tickled the elf's nostrils, as he pursued its tracks with caution, sensing its pricked ears and graceful limbs. Finally, a gap appeared between two trees, and he saw his prey for the first time. It had a curly, thick mane of dark brown hair that fell to its hips, and it wore a loose, tan-colored dress. It was a woman! The elf decided it was time to start the fun part of his hunt: the confrontation.  
  
He leapt from his low crouch behind a maple, and the prey gave a small gasp of alarm before running toward the southeast. It took a second or so for the attacker to realize how fast she truly was. He chased her from the high hill of the forest to the campsite, where she found herself surrounded by a strange collection of man, dwarf, and hobbit.  
  
The rhythm of the prey's pulse quickened against the skin of her neck, and her chest rose and fell in exasperated panting. She spun around, facing him. He knew now that she feared him most, and he couldn't help but smirk at the thought. She only narrowed her eyes in response.  
  
"Why," came an aged voice from the darkness, "do you haunt our steps with your vigilance?" The prey responded to the shadows, keeping her eyes upon the elf.  
  
"I have been trying to match your pace for three days hence my stay at Rivendell. Lord Elrond sent me as an additional precaution against the enemy." She immediately knew she had chosen the wrong words, as the elf began stalking toward her, his gaze lowered in restrained anger.  
  
He came to a stop inches from her face, though he towered above her in height. When he spoke, she noticed that his voice rang in a clear accent that sounded somewhat like the chiming of bells, though his tone was acidic. "And what skills would a mere girl, nineteen years of age, provide that two warriors, an elf, a dwarf, and a renowned wizard do not yet possess?"  
  
The young lady was slightly intimidated that he knew of her youth, but returned his glare. "Would you prefer a demonstration?" He leaned closer, and the girl sensed a danger far too familiar for her comfort. She spun around her foe, grabbing a knife from his belt, and kicked him behind the legs, forcing him to his knees. Then, she pressed the knife to his neck.  
  
Suddenly overtaken by some unknown demonic force, the elf began pressing his neck into the blade. Shocked by a thin bead of blood on his skin, the girl dropped her weapon and pulled away, only to realize her mistake. The elf, without looking over his shoulder, somersaulted backwards and pivoted upon his heel, meanwhile poising an arrow for aim. In less than a second, the prey had lost her advantage and was staring into the tip of an arrow.  
  
"Legolas," the hidden man commanded, "we need not lose temperance."  
  
In the split second that the elf required to look out of the corner of his eye at his elder, the girl had hidden behind the thick trunk of a pine tree. Frustrated, the elf peered at the wizard with an accusatory glance. Suddenly, the girl bound from behind the tree, expecting to kick her attacker in the jaw. Instead, he pivoted an inch from her foot, sending her to the ground by way of her own inertia.  
  
As she scrambled to get up, the elf pulled his knife to her throat. The prey cleverly snatched a second shiv from him and pressed it to his own neck, creating a death trap. If either fighter moved, they'd lose their head.  
  
Then ensued a beat of paramount silence, the two figures flexing in hostile competition. Finally, the phantom appeared from the trees and sent both bodies from each other, slamming their backs into separate trees, and knocking them unconscious. The four small hobbits gathered around the girl, obviously interested by her beauty.  
  
"Who do you think she is, Gandalf?" one asked.  
  
"Whoever she may be," came the reply, "this journey might prove to be an interesting struggle of power." 


	2. The End Draws Near

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanx to Ebony for the tip! Additional thanx to Airedur, Elvish Fairy, and Nova S. for the kind words. Special thanx to edinarain for helping to inspire the story itself!  
  
Nadena peeled her eyes open, to find an angel an inch from her face. While she felt uncomfortable to have her personal space invaded, she was too distracted by a migraine behind her left temple to protest. The angel had long, white hair that fell in perfect strands of silk to his chest. His skin was the palest shade of ivory, which seemed to glow in the sun. The angel's jet-black eyes were boring into her own.  
  
"Eyes as gray as the morning haze of Isengard," the angel said. Nadena immediately recognized the voice, and groaned. That damned elf! He grabbed her chin and roughly turned her face to inspect her ears. "Rounded lobes." She realized he wasn't speaking to her, and looked over his shoulder to find the rest of the group huddled around a fire.  
  
The elf pinched her nose, turning it from side to side. "No gills." Nadena tried to resist his prying, only to find her hands chained together. Her inspector turned to her chains, and his expression intensified even more at the sight of many deep scars along her forearms. He took out a small knife and reopened one wound. Nadena pulled away weakly, not out of pain but out of arousal by way of pain.  
  
The elf easily retrieved her arm and looked at her with an odd expression, which revealed that he was somehow aware of her hormones. He lightly licked the old cut, and suddenly snapped his head up, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Our companion has the blood of a vampire!" He drew away from her, instinctively reaching for his arrow.  
  
The powerful old man put a comforting but firm hand upon his shoulder to stop him, and kneeled before the captive. "Young lady, I am Gandalf, a wizard of 30 lifetimes in age. I have seen many tragedies, and many miracles at the hands of all species. Therefore, I will give you the opportunity to save yourself from a rather unpleasant demise, and I am prepared to listen, free of bias, to your answers. I advise you resist the temptation to lie, as my elfish friend can small deceit."  
  
"As well as fear," the brute added. Nadena glared at him, and turned back to Gandalf.  
  
"What questions do you require of me?" she asked.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Nadena." The council awaited further response, and she added, "I have no family of origin, and I know of no other name by which to call myself."  
  
"Are you in the service of Dracula?"  
  
Knowing resistance to be futile, she quickly answered, "Yes."  
  
"And you live within the borders of Mordor?"  
  
"That I do."  
  
"Again, why have you been following our path these past-" he paused to look to Legolas, who finished, "two nights."  
  
"I was employed to kill you. You know this as well as I."  
  
"Bold words," came the gruff voice of the dwarf, "especially from one whose fate rests upon them."  
  
"I care not for my life," Nadena stated blankly, "nor for Dracula."  
  
"Then why obey his instructions at all?" asked one of the humans.  
  
"An assignment is an escape from Mordor."  
  
Gandalf sat pensively upon a stone near the fire. The camp was quite for a few seconds, until the darker of the men spoke up. "This girl can lead us into Mordor. She will not falter in her navigations."  
  
The other nodded in agreement. "She may also serve as protection."  
  
"What arrogance have you that you believe me to follow your orders? I fear not pain, nor death."  
  
"No; you long for death," Legolas whispered from behind her. He squatted to a position close to her back. "And if you do not obey us, I shall make sure that you cannot embrace it."  
  
While the rest of the party didn't understand the elf's motive, none challenged him when they saw the effect his words had upon the vampire.  
  
"And if I take you to Mordor?" she asked, sarcastically. "I shall return the same fate I have finally escaped."  
  
"No," the elf rebuked. "If you lead us past the Black Gate, I shall slay you immediately."  
  
The girl turned to Gandalf with a tired sigh. "I will take you."  
  
The wizard nodded, and Legolas added, "But you shall continue to bear the chains."  
  
Nadena gave a small nod in acquiescence, though her heart grew heavy at the thought of being bound once more. 'Tis worth such a burden, she told herself, for the end draws near. 


	3. The Graveyard

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanx to Alynna, SharonToggle, Dixietransplant, Elvish Fairy, Krillball6, and Nevasaiel for taking the time out of their busy lives to read my ramblings.  
  
Twilight fell upon the earth, leaving a soft, thick residue of tranquility. As the wizard led his fellow travelers across wide slopes of snow-covered plains, he imagined that his surroundings seemed somewhat like the downy clouds of Heaven. That is, until.  
  
"Must you walk so slowly?!" came a cry from far behind.  
  
"If you would take off this ridiculous chain, I might become more motivated to hasten my pace."  
  
"If you were not such a filthy, stubborn wench, I might become open to unchaining you."  
  
Gandalf spun around to the two grumblers, saying, "Do you two never tire of your incessant bickering, for I am sure the rest of our party has long ago grown weary of such childish play. If you wish to court each other, do so once we've destroyed the ring!"  
  
The entire group, with the exception of the vampire and the elf, chuckled to themselves in agreement with his words. Nadena gaped at his shocking words. "I merely wish to be allowed the right of being treated as more than an animal." She had a point; the chain around her neck seemed less effective than demeaning.  
  
"As if you deserve any better," Legolas muttered below his breath.  
  
"I'm sure you enjoy this display of your masculinity, you insecure-"  
  
She stopped between her words, noticing the elf's pointed ears prick in concentration. She diverted her attention to her own, trying to discover what he had detected, and immediately recognized the sound. A squadron of Mordor was headed their way.  
  
"Orcs!" Legolas warned, "and vampires." All the members of the unit quickly drew their weapons and prepared for battle. As the troop stampeded over the hillside, Nadena's chest constricted with anticipation. It had been far too long since she last fought.  
  
Orcs, elves consumed by evil, led the pack. The majority of the Mordor militia, they were easy to kill, but great in numbers. It was not these creatures that she longed to slaughter. With time, vampires appeared, woven into the fabric of orc in small amounts. Vampires were the true power to Mordor, as immortal sources of magic. They may not die, Nadena thought, but they will feel my wrath!  
  
Aragon and Legolas unleashed arrows upon the soldiers in quick procession, but the mass only intensified its pace. Finally, a single orc ran to Nadena, likely believing the woman to be weakest. Silly boy, she laughed to herself. Yet, when she swung at her attacker, the elf pulled her chains, bringing her closer to him, and killed it with an arrow.  
  
Nadena felt her face grow hot in anger, first at the fact that he had almost choked her, and second at the realization that the arrogant elf wouldn't even allow her to defend herself. As he aimed another arrow, she tugged on her bounds. The chain, wrapped around his wrist, pulled his arm downward, and the arrow shot straight into the sky. As the unharmed target came upon them, Legolas cut its throat with a knife and turned on her.  
  
"Do you wish to expedite your own death?" he hissed, before returning to the surrounding turmoil. Nadena continued to pull at her chain, annoying her keeper immensely. While still fighting an orc, he twirled his captive, as if in a passionate dance, and wrapped the long chain around her torso. Legolas continued slashing through bodies, his arm around her waist to keep her close. She couldn't move her arms, but her legs worked fine. She thrust her knee to his groin, and he bent over, releasing her, as an elvish curse escaped his lips.  
  
Nadena rolled away from him, her chain unraveling, and came to a stop in front of two hobbits. She quickly jumped to her feet. A vampire ran to her, raising a double-bladed sword. She knew her fellowmen couldn't tell her from an ordinary human, which she preferred, as she longed for battle. Using her chain as a whip, she decapitated the attacker effortlessly. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the hobbits, mouths gaping at her skill, and smiled to herself in pride.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas admired the bodies that lay at his feet. He had fought effectively and with skill, and his victims had died without dignity or valor. Nonetheless, he desired more bloodshed. His appetite was unquenched and the adrenaline in his body was unrelenting.  
  
Behind him, he heard Gimli growl. "She called for them!" he cried. "She'll continue to call more. Let us kill her now and end our troubles!" He turned, and saw the dwarf clawing through the air for the neck of the only surviving vampire, as Boromir held him back.  
  
"And how would you kill her?" Aragon asked. "The idea that vampires die in sunlight is a myth told only to console children. It is a fallacy to believe that wooden stakes can annihilate them. Their only weakness is holy land."  
  
"Do you not see the graveyard around you?" Gimli asked imperiously.  
  
"They will revive themselves in hours," Legolas informed him. "For this reason, we must take haste to the east."  
  
"And the vamp?" Gandalf asked. "What shall become of her?" He saw in the elf's eyes that he withheld valuable information of her.  
  
"She is slowly killing herself," he stated. Nadena almost gasped at his confession. "Vampires do not cycle fluid in their veins, but use up the blood of others as fuel. She has not partaken of blood in many moons, and the cuts on her arms are evidence of self-mutilation. She hopes to drain herself dry."  
  
The entire group turned to her, shocked at this new revelation. Her eyes were downcast in humiliation, and she turned away from them to look at the horizon before her eyes teared up. The elf knows too much, she thought. He is prone to notice every detail and tell all he sees. He is a liability with such knowledge. 


	4. Lost Souls

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanx to Maybe Tonight, inflight14, Selinde, Panda Perky, Elvish Fairy, Sara, and Lady Greene for such encouraging reviews!! I feel so loved.  
  
On the fourth night of her journey with the fellowship, Nadena found herself consistently thinking sexual thoughts about Legolas. She enjoyed watching his muscular frame, a perfect vessel of grace, agility, and contained power. Remembering the battle earlier that day, she admired his skill with the bow and knife.  
  
Though vampires were genetically stronger and faster than elves, she knew by observation that he matched her in both areas. His enhanced senses were slightly keener than even hers. She was admittedly jealous of his relationship with nature, and the sixth sense it provided him.  
  
She watched the strong muscles of his neck longingly. 'Tis the lack of blood, she told herself. I simply lust after his blood. One can't deny, however, that he certainly is attractive.  
  
Legolas turned to her sharply, and she worried for an irrational second that he knew of her thoughts. "The forests of Mirkwood," he told her. "My home." As he spoke, the endless stretch of snow-covered plains gave way to a rich forest of large, ancient trees.  
  
Nadena saw that an iridescent light bounced between the leaves inside the inner crown of each tree. Just as she was about to ask, Aragon indicated them. "Lost souls of the Elvish Kingdom," he stated.  
  
She looked at Legolas questioningly, and he answered her silent query. "When elves die, their souls live forever in Heaven. Yet, when their lives are not completed before death, meaning that they had unfinished business, or a total lack of love, they come here instead. They live their afterlife unfettered." His voice chimed with a tone of admiration and respect, and Nadena wondered subconsciously if his story would end here.  
  
Suddenly, a soft sound rang out from the forest canopy. It was a piano! The sound echoed and grew from neighboring trees, and slowly the physical souls swam through the air toward them in swirling streams of shimmering blue light. Tentatively, as if they were not yet sure if the visitors were welcome, they came closer to the individuals.  
  
Boromir, afraid to startle them, sat perfectly still with an uncomfortable facial expression. The hobbits played energetic, curious games with the spirits, taking turns darting from them and trying to capture them. Gimli swatted with annoyance at the few who dared come near him. Aragon seemed not to notice that three or four perched upon his shoulder.  
  
Nadena at first shuddered from the cold touch of a soul. But presently, she found their caress soothing and encouraging, and she enjoyed the company of her personal chorus. She looked over to Legolas, surprised to see him sitting with his back to a tree, more than twenty spirits spiraling around and intertwining themselves with his hair and clothes. His skin glowed even more against their shine, which rebounded from the snow. His knees pulled to his chest, he set his chin upon his crossed arms, eyes closed, and appeared to be in a peaceful sleep.  
  
No sooner had she thought this than he opened his eyes and, for the first time since their meeting, smiled at her. She coolly returned the smile, internally thanking the spirits around her for their acceptance, which seemed to make her acceptable in his eyes.  
  
"Few know," he said with a sad but serene look in his eyes, "that no creature knew to sing before elves. These souls mourn their existence each night in song. Many come from all over Middle-Earth to hear their hymns." She lied back upon the cold snow, eyes closed, imagining herself far above the stars, as she basked in the elvish tune.  
  
"Si na nitul er." ~This is my December.~ Their chorus rose against the depths of the black of night, indeterminable yet beautiful in Nadena's mind.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas stood in a secluded piece of the forest, accompanied by more than a dozen spirits. They tugged at his legs and stroked his face playfully. As they extended their touch from his body to his mind, he opened his psyche to them without caution. They read his thoughts and pulled away from him.  
  
The separate glittering spirals formed three-dimensional figures of blue light. First, a life-size replica of Legolas himself showed, bow taut with a trained arrow. Images of orcs and vampires appeared, and the battle of a few hours before was revisited. Legolas stood close by his clone, watching the scene with narrowed eyes.  
  
The clone released the arrow, and a vampire died at his feet. The Legolas of reality cursed himself beneath his breath for allowing the soldier time to get so close. Another arrow shot into an orc with perfection. The elf-likeness shot an orc in the shoulder, but it didn't go down. It threw a dagger at him, which he easily avoided. He unleashed another arrow, and if fell lifelessly, as Legolas lectured his holographic image for its imperfect aim.  
  
Behind him, Nadena cleared her throat to inform him she was watching. With flustered fervor, he waved his hand through the battle scene, dispersing the pictures into individual souls once more.  
  
"'Tis inhospitable of you to stalk the steps of others uninvited," he stated through clenched teeth.  
  
The girl watched his embarrassment with sparkling eyes. "I thought your skin to be pale. Now I see that your cheeks have a rouge tone."  
  
He averted his eyes to the toes of his boots, saying, "Would you not prefer to pester the others?"  
  
"No, no. None of them embarrass so easily."  
  
He snapped his eyes up at her in anger, surprised to notice that she was unbound. "Who removed your chains?"  
  
"Gandalf." She paused. "He suggested I bathe. But.he wants you to.supervise me."  
  
"Now it is your face that grows red." 


	5. The Infamous Bath Scene!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you Roxy, Elvish Fairy, Melanie, Dixietransplant, and Chook for the support. You guys are just so nice!!  
  
A full moon reflected in the stationary waters of the black lake. Nadena and Legolas, both fully stripped, kneeled in the warm water to avoid the cold of the slowly falling snow. Though they had both expressed a severe dislike for one another, the two seemed supernaturally comfortable together in their nakedness.  
  
Nadena turned her back to him to stand, and washed her torso. Legolas gazed at the small curve of her bottom, barely concealed by the water. He thought with pleasure about running his hands through her dark hair and across her cream-colored skin. He stood from his crouch, closing in upon her. She stopped scrubbing her stomach when she felt his breath upon her, shocked by his close proximity. He took her arms in his hands, aroused by the flexing of her lean muscles, and kissed her neck sweetly.  
  
She turned to face him. Her throat tightened at the sight of his built arms and perfectly defined abs. His crystal-white hair seemed to be even silkier when wet, and she couldn't help but notice the small streams of water that trickled between his pecs. She could see that he enjoyed the sight of her breasts, and she smiled playfully.  
  
"I am a vampire, you know."  
  
He cocked his head at her strange statement. "I am aware."  
  
"Does that no longer make me an evil jezebel?"  
  
"You are an evil jezebel," he whispered, "and I am here to further corrupt you." She embraced him in a passionate kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
"And the wizard looked to the goblin in bewilderment, saying, 'But I only wanted a drink!!'" The entire camp erupted into laughter at Gimli's hyperbole.  
  
Gandalf, still chuckling to himself, realized that it had been more than an hour since he had sent Nadena to look for Legolas. Worried, he searched for the two in outstretched telepathy. He found two bodies upon a grassy bank near the lake. They pushed back and forth in a wild, sporadic rhythm. One bit the other's neck, sucking it blood with vigor, and the victim moved faster in arousal.  
  
Gandalf pulled away from the image in disgust. He giggled to himself. So they do not hate each other so much.  
  
* * *  
  
Suddenly, Legolas pulled away from Nadena in shock. He fell upon the grass beside her with a girlish shriek that made his voice break. Nadena sat up, puzzled.  
  
"What is the matter with you?"  
  
His chest heaved , and he looked at her, his wide eyes relaxing. "A revolting nightmare in the midst of paradise." He took her face in his hands and kissed her lips lightly. 


	6. Always Watching

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you, Sara, O Come on, and Me for the lovely reviews. Sorry if I disappointed you with my brevity, but hopefully I can make it up to you with the quality of the overall story. ;)  
  
Nadena awoke in the shallowest of hours of morning, the sky still as black as night. She felt her mind invaded by a black figure far away. Bloodthirsty, greedy, and lusting for her, she recognized Dracula's telepathic grasp immediately, and cringed at his brazenness. She reached for Legolas, hoping to find an anchor to her reality, but he wasn't there. He had left her side during the night.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas stood upon the mountain peak, looking out into the west for any signs of possible danger. Seeing none, he turned and jutted across the forest in less than a minute, coming to a protruding cliff-side that faced the south. He ran past the campsite, but didn't wake anyone with his light footsteps.  
  
He paused upon the edge of the cliff, looking down. He still couldn't find anything worth worry. Something had set off his overactive sixth sense, an omniscience of danger he could not put out of his mind. Yet, he had searched throughout Mirkwood for over an hour, to no avail.  
  
Frustrated that he had left Nadena's sleeping body without just cause, he began thinking of her, and his crotch tugged at his pants. He quickly pushed the vision away. I must stop this, he shouted silently. I'm letting my emotions control my actions once again! Soon... Images of a steel cage filled his mind, and he let a low growl escape his throat as tears filled his eyes.  
  
Nadena stepped out from behind a tree. "Legolas, do you not sleep?" she asked playfully. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, glad to see that they were both dressed.  
  
"You should rest." She sighed and walked up to him from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
He whirled upon her unexpectedly, catching her by the neck. "Don't! Don't even start." She dug her nails into his hand, and he retracted from her.  
  
"Why do you act like this?" she asked, completely confused. "I'd hate to remind you, but you were the one to initiate last night!"  
  
He came a couple of inches to her face, and she was reminded of their first meeting. "Last night was a result of infatuation. It was wrong, and it'll never happen again." He shoved past her, and she let him go.  
  
That bastard!! she thought. He will pay with his life! 


	7. Cage of Steel

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanx to Maybe Tonight, Me, edinarain (me best bud!), Elvish Fairy, and KoUsagi for the wonderful reviews. Sorry this chapter drags on so. It was either mockingly short or extravagantly long. Hope you like it, though  
  
The fellowship came to the dwarven city of Holowan during the soft hours of twilight. They were introduced to the royal family, distant relatives of Gimli. The dwarves were a hearty people, quick to laughter and easy to laugh with, and Nadena enjoyed their company immensely. The group stayed in the castle with the king and his family of more than 20 dwarves. (He was a very productive king.) Once again, Legolas was assigned to keep watch over the vampire, and they roomed together.  
  
Nadena walked behind the elf in restrained agitation. Legolas had become increasingly introverted since they had fought six days prior. The only words he'd spoken were to fulfill his duty as the eyes and ears of the fellowship. Even then, his sentences were no longer than five words.  
  
Yet, his silence was not of primary concern. He had always been very reserved. What worried her was that he had become dangerously stoic, displaying little to no emotion in almost a week. Something about this laconic state of mindless sentinel scared her.  
  
In the middle of her thoughts, Nadena felt her mind being prodded and teased by Dracula's unmistakable presence. She clenched her teeth in an effort to prevent spewing upon herself. She felt him watching the entire group with caution, noting their location, and she knew he planned to hunt the ring-bearer and kill his friends through her link with him. She smiled to herself. Soon, very soon, Legolas will die at the hand of my master.  
  
* * *  
  
Nadena sat upon her bed with her legs crossed, watching her roommate as he made countless arrows for their next departure. He noticed her stare, but never returned it. He tried to ignore her. She decided to have a little fun, hoping to awake him from his emotional coma.  
  
"Who trained you with the bow?" she asked.  
  
"Thranduil, my father."  
  
"You're the prince of Mirkwood?!"  
  
"I thought you knew," he said.  
  
"As prince, should you not be kept inside, far from harm?"  
  
"Some may believe so. I am not interested in the mundane chores of palace life."  
  
"For you need an outlet for your rage," she suggested.  
  
He stopped working for a second, meeting her eyes. "I understand not where your imagination wanders." He went back to his twenty-fourth arrow.  
  
"I was under the impression that all evil elves became orcs. How do you maintain your beauty?" She almost giggled at his bashful expression, but it faded far too quickly, leaving behind the same set jaw.  
  
"Orcs appear as they do due to the torture they endure."  
  
"Then you are technically an orc, not an elf." He glared at her for her words. "You are evil, are you not?" His only response was the same glare. "After all, your reaction to my bite was certainly immoral."  
  
"I thought we agreed not to speak of that night," he snapped.  
  
"I don't remember agreeing to anything." She cocked her head in mockery.  
  
"Then I command you to silence your tongue on the matter."  
  
"For it angers you." Legolas turned his eyes on her once more, practically pleading her to drop the subject. "Or perhaps it saddens you." He rolled his eyes at her. "Or perhaps you long to repeat that night."  
  
"Silence!"  
  
She let out a triumphant laugh. "Ha!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Emotion. You actually show some emotion!"  
  
"What are you rambling of?"  
  
"Ever since that day, you've not portrayed any emotion whatsoever."  
  
"I would think you would prefer that over incessant threats."  
  
"It is never satisfying to see one act like a neophyte troll."  
  
"Better a neophyte troll than a hateful witch."  
  
"Good, more emotion."  
  
"Do not patronize me," he growled.  
  
"How can you not patronize a child?"  
  
"I am older than you!!"  
  
"Not emotionally. You don't even know what it is to live in this world!"  
  
"I CAN'T!!"  
  
Nadena paused, puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
  
The elf regained his composure, and informed her, "When I was a young boy, I was much like you."  
  
"Young, and irresistibly beautiful?" she asked with a sarcastically hopeful look in her eyes.  
  
"Irritatingly hostile towards authority," he answered. "I also had a huge excess of rage and aggression. I had to be contained."  
  
"What do you mean 'contained?'"  
  
"I lived in a large cage of steel. I was constantly guarded." Even in his melancholy, his voice kept its melodious ring. "My keepers slipped my meals under the bars, for they feared to go near me. Finally, I was released, but I had to be restrained by chains for some time."  
  
"Your parents caged you?" she repeated, suddenly immensely sorrowful.  
  
"I had to be restrained. I broke priceless heirlooms, I was disrespectful, I fought with other children-"  
  
"Do not justify what they did," she said through set teeth.  
  
"I deserved it." He decided to change the subject as he saw the look of pity on her face. "It no longer matters. I shall never go back to that cage."  
  
"They cannot contain you here," she stated. "You need not behave yourself."  
  
"I'll never go back."  
  
She took hold of his face, saying, "You did nothing to deserve that cage. Indeed, you'll never go back." With that, she kissed his lips.  
  
Suddenly, a man ran past the door, limping wildly, towards the great hall. The two followed curiously. The man was a messenger, and as he stepped into the entranceway, he fell before the king in a bow.  
  
"Vampires, sire!" he cried. "They have broken through our fortresses!" Nadena felt her heart sink through to her stomach, remembering that Dracula had tracked them through her. 


	8. A Step Forward

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to inflight14, Candycane loves Legalous, Elvish Fairy, [Anonymous], Rachel, O Come On, and Panda Perky for their kindness. Apparently, there is a vampire (?) in a Tolkien book, so maybe they do exist in Middle Earth. Hehe. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
The elf snapped his head around to take a look at the scene surrounding him. He saw vampires swarming over the city heedlessly, almost like roaches, invading and infesting everything they touched. Dwarf women and children were slain without remorse. The dwarven forces were failing miserably to hold back the monsters, not due to any shortcomings of their own, but because the vampires were much a more swift and strong race than any that existed. He noticed that Nadena fought her own kind with vigor, and he was more than pleased with her technique.  
  
All this thought required a mere second, and Legolas was back to battle. He slashed the throat of a nearby vampire with his longest knife, pivoting upon his heel quickly to gut another. He saw a dwarf woman with three children nearby, cornered by a vampire with long dreadlocks. Anger surged in him at the weakling that would endanger those who couldn't defend themselves, and he ran to the opposite side of the room, where they were. He tapped the vamp lightly on the shoulder. As it turned around to face him, he stabbed it viciously in the brainstem, severing all his ties with his body, but keeping it alive in its pain. He paused to smile at the family before he whipped his bow from around his neck and resumed the attack with his arrows.  
  
* * *  
  
The funeral was a very short ceremony, elongated with the grief of those who attended. Only ten or so dwarves survived the fierce bloodshed, and Boromir, Merry, Pippin, Sam Wise, and Aragon had been slain. The bodies were buried in a vast clearing within the forest outside of the town.  
  
Legolas was very confused, as he watched the king's scribe speak of his sorrow, without listening. He had never known grief before, as none close to him had ever died, and though he had kept the members of the fellowship at bay emotionally, he found himself missing their character. No, it was more than loneliness; it was a heavy burden of regret and depression that lay upon his chest. The thought that he would never again see his companions made him think of Nadena.  
  
Legolas felt his stomach quiver at the thought of losing her, though he knew she was still in the palace, unable to attend the service, as it was upon a cemetery. Still, he thought of her demise with dread. Could this be love? he thought. I have known her for only two weeks! Such a thought is preposterous. Yet, I have never before thought of any creature the way I think of her, nor have I been so pleased by the company of another.  
  
The sound of Gimli's crying brought him out of his thoughts, and he put his hand upon the dwarf's shoulder to comfort him.  
  
* * *  
  
The funeral had been over for more than an hour, and the attendees ate in the great hall and spoke in small whispers. Nadena had been invited, but had politely refused, for she needed time to grieve alone. She lied in her bed, trying to block out the noise of the repugnance she felt for Dracula, though her efforts were meaningless, with him presently in her psyche. He taunted her about the events of the day consistently. He reminded her that it was her fault, and that his attacks would not stop here. Finally, she went to the desk beside the bed, writing a quick note, before she fled the town on horse.  
  
* * *  
  
She stopped her ride ten yards from the first headstone, reminding herself that six feet in front of it lay a body beneath the soil. She descended from the beautiful horse and swatted it, ordering its return to the city. She calmly took a step forward.  
  
All these lives were my responsibility, she told herself. They died because I didn't have the strength to do this earlier. She took a step forward, enjoying the touch of the soft dirt. The fellowship has been badly broken, because of me. But no more. At least I can prevent them from further harm at the hand of Dracula. She took a step forward, as she thought of Legolas.  
  
My dear elf! I hope he does not hate me for my actions. I hope he will understand. She took a step forward. Suddenly, she felt a searing pain through her chest, as if her heart were decreasing in size. The pain spread through her veins and to her brain. She felt a hot sensation, and she knew she was going up in flames. She resisted the urge to fall to her knees, knowing that Dracula was watching. She took a step forward. 


	9. A Short Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you Elvish Fairy and lil dreamer for the reviews. This is the last one, so I hope you guys like it. Bye, and thank you so much for your endless support!  
  
I am regretful that I failed to tell you farewell, yet I feared you would try to stop me. I killed myself in order to end Dracula's cruel hold over me, and to save you, the ring-bearer, and the remains of the fellowship from further harm. I hope in time you'll learn not to hate me for my actions.  
  
That is nonetheless not the concern of my letter to you. I have noticed your self-loathing depressed ways, and I have taken note of the sparkle behind your eyes at the sight of my self-imposed lashes. I am writing to ask you not to follow my example. In reference to our conversation earlier, I have realized that you are indeed an elf and not an orc. All creatures have evil desires and thoughts, in which orcs indulge. Elves do not. I believe you are a truly good and decent person, and I respect you for the restraint you showed that I could not.  
  
I'm pleading you to hold true to my thesis, as you are one of the few sources of good in this world. You will accomplish much more than just this quest before your story is over. I beg you to consider the lives you will touch, as you have touched mine, and bear the burden of a sometimes sorrowful life, remembering that those souls can in turn bless your own.  
  
Thank you for the love you gave me. I hope another will experience it even more.  
  
~Nadena~  
  
Legolas clutched the letter in his hand, looking up to the full moon that reflected in his wet eyes. He had finally found another to share life with, and she had left him. But he knew that she had committed her sin in order to save him, which made him feel guilty as well as loved. He would bear the weight of her request, for her sake. Thought the world was cold and often lonely, he would not give into the urge for death.  
  
'Tis worth such a burden, he thought, if I can truly show another what she has shown me.  
  
THE END 


End file.
